Murder!
by Criss Cross Applesauce
Summary: Ally is murdered one night at Sonic Boom. Who did it? Does Austin love Ally? Why is Dez gingerbread obsessed? By Beta from AlphaBetaSoup and Cross. Even chapters by Beta,odd by Cross.
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV.

_I'm so cool._

_So fly._

_So….._ tired.

My eye lids droop.

"Hey, Ally. I'm going to go. It's 1:45" says Austin

"Bye Austin" I scream as he walks down the stairs.

He opens and closes the door so the bell doesn't ring.

I feel my eye lids close.

_Ding!_

Somebody walks up the stairs. And walks into the room.

I sit up and turn around.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I scream

This is also by AlphaBetaSoup


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's POV

"AAAAHHHHH!"

The lights go out and I panic. I stand up, knocking several papers and such onto the floor as I search for something to protect myself.

A tall figure steps forward. He has a strange object in his hand that I have a hard time identifying. It's small... and narrow...

I gulp. It's a knife. It must be a knife.

I feel like screaming bloody murder but literally all that comes out of my mouth is a squeak. I'm too young to die! I still have so much ahead of me like prom and graduation. Not to mention I still haven't finished that song...

The figure takes another step forward and desperate, I hold my songbook in front of me like a shield. I take a large step back and crash into my piano. The keys make a horrid dun dun dun sort of sound, fitting the mood perfectly.

"Please don't hurt me!" I whimper quietly, "I'm not ready to die yet."

The figure doesn't reply. Instead it groans. I decide to make a quick run for the door but I end up tripping on my own feet and landing face first on the ground. There's no way escaping now.

I shut my eyes tight, ready to take on any pain that comes with my doom, when the lights suddenly blink on. I look up to see that the man in the room is holding a candy cane rather than a knife and is wearing bright orange shoes.

"Hi Ally. What are you doing on the floor?"

"De-ez!" I groan but deep down I'm relieved.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's POV.

Looking up, I see Dez is holding his gingerbread house and wearing glasses made of doughnuts.

"Why are you here at 1:45 in the morning?" I ask Dez.

"I missed my gingerbread people." He said.

Dez walked out of Sonic Boom. I felt my eyelids drooping and let them close.

Someone started shaking me awake. I looked up to see Austin with flowers. Standing up, he handed them to me.

"I love you Ally." He said, "Let's dance."

Soft music drifted through the speakers. Looking down I saw I was in a beautiful dress. I grabbed Austin's hand and we danced. He dipped me and leaned in to give me a kiss. I closed my eyes and waited for the kiss. I finally opened my eyes.

I wake up and look around. No Austin, no music and no dress. I knew I liked Austin and that I needed to tell someone. Closing my eyes I stepped to the middle of the room.

"I love Austin!" I screamed.

_Ding!_

"Dez?" I said, walking out of the room.

Leaning over the railing, I saw a dark figure.

"Hello?" I called out.

_Bang!_

I felt a sharp pain in my side. Falling to the floor, I screamed.

"Austin!" I screamed with last breath.

!

Austin's POV

I woke up with sweat pouring down my face. I feel the urge to go check on Ally, make sure she's okay. I throw on clothes and grab my keys. Pulling on 2 mismatched shoes and a coat, I run out of my house. I run to Sonic Boom, it's only 5 minutes away. I arrive out of breath. I walk into the moonlit store.

"Ally!" I call

Bending over to pick up a fallen guitar, I see Ally. She's lying on the floor.

Shaking her, I yell "Ally, wake up!"

Looking at her, I see she's covered in blood. Especially her shirt. I pick up her wrist and check her pulse. There isn't one. I bend down and frantically give her CPR. She doesn't move. I gently grab the end of her shirt. Turning away, I lift the edge up. I look at her side to see a bullet hole, fresh and oozing blood. I start sobbing and everything is a blur. Sometime during that period, I must have called 911. I saw police sirens and an ambulance. I also saw Ally's parents, Trish and Dez. Ally's head is on my lap and I'm letting tears fall. The police start asking me questions and the ambulance takes Ally to their truck.

"You need to come Austin, it's what Ally would have wanted." Said

I jump in and they close the door. Oh, Ally. Please be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Austin's POV

I am currently sitting next to Ally's hospital bed. She looks pale. She looks hurt. She looks...

Dead.

I don't want Ally to die. She's my partner, my best friend. I _need _her.

"You'll be okay," I whisper into her ear, "I promise."

Ally of course doesn't reply so I grab her hand and squeeze it like they do in those romance movies. She doesn't squeeze back either.

"Ally!" I cry, "Please?"

There is a shuffling sound and I hear the door creak open.

"Austin?"

"Ally!" I say before mentally slapping myself. Ally is right here next to me, unconscious. I turn around to see Dez standing behind me.

"Oh. Hey Dez," I smile sadly.

"Hey Austin. Why are you so sad?"

I look at Dez but don't say anything. Instead I turn back to Ally. She is breathing so quietly it sounds like a soft lullaby. Dez stays in the room for a few extra minutes before leaving, probably to go bug Trish or something.

I sit by Ally for a really long time until Trish finally comes into the room with a bagel for me. I don't realize how hungry I am until I take a large bite. It's blueberry. My mind slowly starts to drift off.

"Austin?"

I turn back to the door expecting to see Dez standing behind me with one of his gingerbread people but no one's there. I turn back to Ally. Could it be..?

"Austin?" the voice is so quiet that it's almost nonexistent.

"Ally?" I ask.

She coughs and her eyes slowly blink open. "Austin?" she asks again, her voice low and raspy, "am I dead yet?"

"Ally!" I grin, ignoring her question. I reach over to hug her, only to hear her scream.

At first I thought I was hugging her too tight but after I let go and I see that she is still screaming my thoughts begin to change. Ally looks like she is having a seizure. She is shaking and screaming and her face has gone completely red. I am totally freaked out.

Suddenly it all stops. Her face goes back to normal and her eyes begin to droop. "Austin," she whispers before falling back into the hospital bed. I listen to her quietly gasp for air until everything stops. Even her heartbeat.

"Ally!" I scream, "DOCTOR!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's POV.

I know I just had a seizure and that my heartbeat stopped. The doctors are saying that I'm dead. But I can breathe and see. I know everyone thinks I'm dead but Austin is treating me like I'm alive. He never leaves my side and is always telling jokes to me. I know that my friends begged and pleaded for the doctors to keep trying. I have a week before they pull the plugs and announce me as officially dead.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" I hear Austin ask.

"There is a special type of surgery that would take her out of this coma, but…" the head doctor trails off.

"But what!" Austin yells, squeezing my hand.

"It would cost a lot of money, more than you could ever make." Another doctor deadpans.

"If I raise the money, will you do the surgery?" Austin asks.

"Sure kid." Says a nurse. "We'll do it for free if you raise it by THE END OF THE WEEK!"

Austin's POV.

As the doctors leave Dez walks in.

"Want to help me make a new gingerbread person?" asks Dez

"No thanks." I say, rubbing Ally's hand.

"What about Ally?" he asks.

"Dez." I say

"Yeah." He replies

"SHE'S IN A COMA!"I scream.

"So she doesn't want to make gingerbread people?" Dez asks.

I shove him out of the room. Before I leave, I give Ally a kiss.

_"Don't go, Austin." Someone whispers._

"Ally?" I say hopefully, turning towards her.

"_Yes?" Ally says_

"Whoa! Telepathy!" I said

_"Maybe, this weird coma has even weirder side effects." said Ally_

"Can you see and hear Ally?" I ask

_"Yes"she said._

"Don't worry Ally, I'll get you the money for surgery." I said, feeling tears brink my eyes.

As I walk to the cafeteria, I realize something. She saw me kiss her cheek. I smile, knowing she didn't care.


	6. Chapter 6

Austin's POV

As I sit in the cafeteria and think of ways to earn money for Ally my thoughts begin to drift. Drift into me wondering who would try to hurt Ally in the first place. I go through all the people Ally and I both know who hates her but no one really comes to mind. I sit in silence until someone taps me on the back.

"Guess who got a job in the hospital cafeteria!"

I turn around. "Trish?"

"Hey Austin. I love it here. I can go and visit Ally whenever I want!" then she frowns, "I hope she's okay."

"She's fine," I say. "_For now," _I add to myself.

"So what's up?" Trish asks trying to change the subject.

I shrug. "Nothing. I'm just trying to figure who hurt Ally. From what I know the police have no suspects. Do you know anyone who would do that?" I really hope she does. Trish is her best friend and has known Ally much longer than I have.

Trish sits down next to me. "I don't know," she admits, "Ally's just so... non-hateable."

I look away, trying to hide my disappointment. "It's okay," I lie. Then a thought occurs to me. "I know! I'll just go and ask her!"

Trish looks at me like I'm crazy. "What are you talking about? Ally's... you know, in a coma," she whispers.

"You mean you can't hear her?" I ask.

Trish shakes her head. "Austin? No one can hear her. That's the kind of dumb thing Dez would say!"

As if on cue, Dez walks into the cafeteria with more gingerbread people and sits next to Trish. "Hey guys!"

"What do you want?" Trish growls.

I interrupt them before they can get into a big argument. "Look, this may sound crazy but you deserve to know the truth. The thing is... I can hear Ally," they stare at me blankly, "I mean, I can actually _hear _Ally. Like, I can actually communicate with her. She told me that she can see and hear but she can't physically move herself," I explain.

There's more silence until Trish finally speaks. "You're right. You do sound crazy."

"But it's true!" I protest.

Trish just shakes her head and walks off. Dez sticks around a bit longer.

"_Now _do you want to help me make a new gingerbread person?" he asks.

I shake my head. "Not now Dez," I say, then leave the cafeteria to go see Ally.

Ally's POV

"Ally!" Austin screams running into the room. I smile, or at least try to smile, but of course nothing happens.

"_Yes Austin?"_

"Ally!" he repeats grabbing my hand, "I've got something to ask you. Do you-"

"_Did you kiss me?"_ I randomly ask.

"What?"

"_Did. You. Kiss. Me?"_ I repeat.

Austin blushes. "Uh... yeah but-never mind! Do you remember who stabbed you?"

"_Um... this person-uh... well... they had a knife, and... it was dark but... I don't remember," _I finish. I really wish I could _remember but I can't. It seems as though it happened years ago. It's weird._

"Oh," Austin's upset. I know he's upset but I really can't remember anything. Austin gets up to leave when a sudden flashback comes to me.

"_WAIT!" _I scream (in my mind of course.)

Austin spins around. "What Ally? What's wrong?"

_"I-I remember something. The person... the person had long hair."_

_**BAM!**_

_I scream and my head hits the ground. "What do you want?"_

"_Your life," the person says bending over me._

_I'm about to scream again when I get a handful of the killer's hair in my mouth by accident. "Bleh!"_

_The person laughs. "Like it's that gross. You're the one that always chews your hair. Mine isn't any different."_


	7. Chapter 7

Austin's POV.

"So, it was a girl?" I asked

"_Maybe." Ally said "Oh no, not again!"_

"Ally!" I screamed, as she had another seizure.

"_I'm fine, Austin. Just tired." She said_

"Okay, I'll leave. Bye Ally." I said, getting up to leave.

"_Don't go!" Ally screams, "I'm scared of the girl."_

"Okay, I'll stay." I say.

I walk up to Ally's bed and sit next to her.

"_Could you… lay with me?" Ally asked._

"Okay," I said coolly, lying down next to Ally.

But inside, my heart was pounding. Wait I'm NERVOUS? I can't be nervous. I don't like Ally like that. _Maybe you do. _Maybe… No! It would ruin our friendship if she doesn't like me that way. _But what if she does? _ Stupid voices in my head, why can't you shut up! I snapped out of my twisted thoughts. I'm so close I can hear Ally's heart beating in her ch- Ah! Bad thoughts! I start shaking my head.

"_Austin!" screams Ally "You woke me up!"_

"Sorry Ally!" I say

Suddenly, the machine that was breathing for Ally goes dead. I frantically give her CPR. As suddenly as it turned off, the machine turns back on.

"_The girl!" Ally screams, "She unplugged the wires!"_

"How do you know?" I ask

"_I just… felt it." Said Ally_

I stand up to make sure all the machines are plugged in.

"Guess who got a job monitoring the machine wires." Says Trish, barging in.

"I know this sounds weird but have any suspicious figures been into the wire room lately?"

"Just Tilly Thompson." Said Trish

"What!" I screamed, anger burning in my eyes.

"She unplugged a few wires for Ally's floor." Said Trish, leaving the room.

I turned towards Ally.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure it won't happen again." I said, leaving for the night.

Quickly thinking, I ran back in and gave Ally a peck on the cheek.

"Now nobody can hurt you." I said walking out. "Oh, I'll be back by 12"

"_P-P-promise." Ally said_

It occurred to me when I got in the car that Ally was surprised by the kiss.

I lay down and set my alarm clock, I'm not going to break my promise to Ally.

I woke up exactly at 12, but my alarm was already off. Looking up I saw Ally. She was covered in a golden light.

"Ally, what happened?" I asked, staring at her.

"Don't you know? Someone turned off my machines after you left and I'm dyeing." she said, her face sad.

"Maybe it's not to late." I said, trying to cheer her up

Ally's eyes filled with hope. "Wake up and go to the hospital, you can save me Austin! Hurry! Go!" Ally screamed, pushing me off my bed and onto the floor. "You can still save me Austin!"

"Ally!" I screamed, jumping up.

"_What?" she said drowsily._

Looking around, I realized I was back at the hospital.

"How did I-" I started

"_Another side effect." Ally answered. _

I wonder what else you could do?" I said

A/N

Did anyone else notice that Austin's counter liking Ally thoughts were like Ally's telepathy? (hint, hint)


	8. Chapter 8

Austin's POV

I have mixed feelings about everything right now. I'm happy that Ally's okay but angry that Tilly Thompson pulled the wires. I've looked for Tilly everywhere but I just can't find her. I've even asked Dez and Trish to help me. Trish said she was busy and Dez ran off and is now nowhere to be found.

I sigh and continue to walk down the hallway. I'm never going to find Tilly. She's probably long out of the hospital by now. I turn to go back to Ally's room when I bump into a girl wearing all black. She screams and drops her purse. Its contents spill everywhere.

"Oh sorry," I say helping her pick up her stuff. There's lipstick, eyeshadow, and lots of other makeup. There's also a camera, a professional-looking lock picking case, a knife, and other weird stuff.

"Here you go," I say handing her purse to her. She grabs it from me and runs away, not even bothering to say thank-you.

I turn on my heel but spot a pink wallet lying on the floor. I swoop down to pick it up.

"Hey! You forgot your wallet!" I yell but the girl is already long gone.

I shrug and open it anyways, hoping to find a phone number or something. Instead I find a name.

**Property of: Tilly Thompson.**

I look up to see Tilly staring at me. She instantly turns around and sprints down the long hallway.

"TILLY!" I scream running after her. I'm so angry that I throw her wallet at her. She catches it and continues to run.

I take a deep breath as I turn the corner. Where did she go? I'm about to give up when I see a flash of blonde hair rushing down the next hallway. My anger comes back.

"TILLY THOMPSON!" I yell again. I move to the right, dodging Dez who's just come out of the washroom.

"Hey Austin, Want to-"

"Not now Dez!"

I keep running until I burst through the front door of the hospital. I look around but don't see Tilly anywhere.

"NO!" I yell. I can't believe I lost her. I promised Ally that I would keep her safe but I lost Tilly. I kick a rock down the street out of anger. "Tilly," I mutter angrily, "Tilly Thompson."

"What?" she asks jumping on my back.

"AAHHHH!"

Tilly pins me to ground. She has an evil smirk on her face. "Why are you chasing me? You already gave my wallet back."

"Why did you try to kill Ally?" I yell in hopes that someone close by might hear me.

"Ally who?" she asks innocently, and then she laughs, "oh. _That Ally_." The way she says Ally's name makes me feel really mad. She says it like it's some sickness. Like small pox or swine flu but worse.

"Ally Dawson, the girl that ruined my life. She deserves to die. Ha ha ha ha ha!" I swear I see Tilly's eyes go bright red like the villains do in those movies.

I'm not sure what happened next but something that she said must've really ticked me off, most likely the 'deserving to die' part, because next thing I know _I'm _pinning _her _to the ground and she actually looks scared.

"WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL ALLY?" I repeat.

"I-I didn't," she says.

"Liar!"

"I'm serious!" she protests, "I got an anonymous call stating that Ally would finally get what she deserves. They said they needed some of the items in my purse. I thought they were going to pull some stupid prank on her, not try to kill her. When I heard that she was in the hospital I came here to see if it was true. To be honest I feel really bad about it!"

I roll my eyes. "You thought they'd prank her with a knife?"

Tilly looks at me confused. "A knife? What knife?"

I'm about to ask Tilly some more questions when I get a sudden cry for help. It's Ally.

_Austin! Help me! AUSTIN!_

"Ally?" I whisper. There's no reply. I get a stange gut feeling that something bad is going on but that's not possible. I have Tilly right here so she should be okay...

...right?

A/N:

Cliffy! Blame that on Beta. I wonder who the killer is? Tell me who you think in a review!


	9. Chapter 9

Ally's POV.

_So this is what it feels like to be betrayed. Someone you hold dear to your heart turning around and pointing a gun at you. _

"Oh Ally, I'm not betraying you. I'm getting revenge." Said Trish, who I identified as my murderer.

"_Why?_" I ask

"Because, every boy I've ever liked likes you." Said Trish, drooping the hand with the gun to her side.

"_You haven't liked anyone since 4__th__ grade!_" I scream, upset.

"Dallas." She deadpans, holding the gun to my heart.

"Any last words Ally?" asked Trish

"_Austin!" _I scream, confusing Trish.

Austin runs into the room and tackles Trish. He grabs the gun and points it at her.

"Even if you kill me, Ally will die!" screamed, Trish trying to push Austin off her.

"I won't kill you because that would mean stooping your level." He said, tying her up and putting her on a chair.

Austin asked me if we should call the cops and I told him I had a better idea. I transported each police one by one until the whole squad was in my hospital room. While they went out to talk with Austin, Tilly and the hospital staff that hired Trish, I transported Dez to my room and laid him gently on the floor. I transported everything you'd need to make an ice cream sundae into my room. I had to try a few things before I woke up Dez, but when he did wakeup he looked around the room in awe. When his eyes fell on Trish, Dez looked confused.

"_Can you make Trish into a giant ice cream sundae for me, Dez?"_ I asked

"Okay, Ally!" he said, getting to work.

If I were awake right now, I'd probably be rolling on the floor and laughing. Dez didn't make Trish into just any sundae; he made her into a clown one, complete with candy makeup and a cherry nose. Just as he Dez finished, Austin and the police walked in.

Austin's POV.

"Young redheaded boy, why is this girl an ice cream clown? " asked the head police officer.

"Ally asked me make her into one." Said Dez, smiling happily.

"Isn't she in a coma." Asked a female officer, sweetly.

"Yes." Said Dez, being escorted out by 2 nurses from the mental wing.

"Austin we have some good news." Said one of the officers.

"Since Trish will be sued for murder," started one of the police

"You have enough money for the surgery Ally needs!" finished one of the nurses.

"How soon can you start it?" I asked, excitedly

"Now." Said a doctor, walking in.

A big group of doctors came in and wheeled Ally away. I walked into the waiting room and started pacing. I sit in a chair and things the doctors have said swirl around my head. "Possible death." "Poor Austin, traumatized." "Gingerbread people!" " Ally will die" and many more things. I fell into a fitful sleep dreaming of giant gingerbread men dissecting Ally.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Just so nobody freaks they're about 18 in this.

Austin's POV

I walked into the hospital, two hours after they took Ally in for an operation. I could feel the weight of my pocket and suddenly get anxoius.

"Where's Ally?" I asked Dez

"Almost out of the operation." he said, playing with his video camera.

"When is-" I started

Ally was being pushed out of the operation room in a wheelchair, but the moment she saw me she jumped up and ran over.

"Ally!" I scream picking her up and spinning her around like they do in those romantic movies.

"Awww!" said everyone in the room.

Setting her down, I kissed her on the lips. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around my neck. I broke the kiss for air.

"I love you Ally." I said, tears in my eyes.

"I love you too, Austin."

"Aww!" said everyone, again.

Getting down on one knee, I took Ally's hand. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Allyson Emma Dawson*" I said "Will you marry me?"

I took the box out and opened it showing her the ring. It was a heart with a small diamond in the center.

"Yes!" she screamed, tears in her eyes.

I kissed her again, feeling like the luckiest guy in the world. _Click!_

"Good thing I brought this!" exclaimed Dez, holding up his camera.

"Good job Dez." I said, smiling.

"When's the wedding?" asked Caroline, one of Ally's friends.

"Maybe 4 months?" said Ally

"I'm fine with four months." I say, holding Ally's hand.

"I'm going to get Ally home." I say, breaking the sweet silence.

"Bye" said Dez, staring at Caroline.

"See you!" a few other said.

No One's POV

Picking Ally up bridal style, Austin carried her to the car.

"I was wondering if you'd want to move in with me. My apartments big enough for the both of us." said Austin, blushing

"Okay." said Ally

"But.." started Austin "Wait, you said yes?"

"Yeah" said Ally "I learned that everything can be taken away from you in a matter of minutes."

Austin smiled and put one arm around Ally.

After parking the car in front of Ally's house, Austin kissed Ally passionately.

And at that moment they both knew they'd be happy together.


End file.
